Arswasu Empire
The '''Arswasu Empire '''was the largest empire to ever exist in Huayalo, both in terms of land area and production capabilities. Exploiting the majority of the planet's resources and history, both the empire and faction are deemed as Huayalo's "largest evil to ever exist." Many advanced technologies also originated from the Arswasu, especially metal, steel, and glass-based technologies which were used to industrialize the planet. Most historians argue that the overwhelming technological progress of the Arswasu was ''completely ''overshadowed by the inhuman, brutal exploitation and pillaging of the peoples it ruled over. The death toll is estimated to be around 250 million humans. The empire itself also introduced near-permanent negative effects to both the ecological and social structures of the planet including global warming, chemical runoffs into the environment, desertification, mass genocide of tribal families, and ocean dead-zones. Overall, the Arswasu contributed the largest in terms of damaging the planet. Founding 393rd year A large group of Numol tribes, tired of the constant failure of the main Numoli tribes to conquer their neighbors, started to develop more intensive, direct strategies of taking over instead of indirect, government-meddling strategies. The tribes banded together and started raiding the Ver'nandian villages and towns near Amme, eventually burning down the large town of Kuji on the 393rd year. They then named themselves the "Arswasu." The first ruler of the Arswasu, in the 402nd year, was stargazing across the night sky when he unintentionally found an "Earthly planet", Ahuaaao, and from there a goal was established to eventually colonize the planet. Along with expanding across the world, the Arswasu had plans to expand across the universe. Amme scandal and takeover Closer to Amme, the tribes started to then utilize indirect methods as Amme was too strong for a direct battle. Eventually, with the help of Numol and Ammit migrants to the large city, the tribes were more able to establish permanent camp in Amme, and they started to change the city from within. In the 441st year, the government of Amme significantly tilted towards the tribes' favors; Amme was subject to the Arswasu's hands by this point. Slowly, the military, economy, social and political structures, human rights, and general livelihood was controlled by the authoritarian, kleptocratic Arswasu rulers of the city. The Second Ammon Empire was at its end, and a totalitarian dark age would ensue after the 443rd year. Communication between cities was not advanced at the time, so the Arswasu takeover of Amme was a secret and relatively unknown to nearby neighbors. Initial growth Localized within the desert area, the Arswasu encountered a devastating series of initial defeats against the newly-rebuilt Kuji, other villages, and local rebellions. However, with an iron fist, the Arswasu was able to abolish any rebellion from occurring and numerous reforms were introduced to Amme's now-corrupt military. Outward expansion was imminent. For the next 50 years, large-scale invasions and raids were staged against the Arswasu's neighbors. With Amme's new military, almost every single invasion was an absolute success, except the ones directed towards Usoto or She. Eraboreans were quite a powerful adversary of the Ver'nandians before the takeover, even after the fall of their federation, and the significant reforms were still not enough to match them. In the 518th year, the town of She was ransacked and conquered by a small Arswasu invasion. With control of the isthmus, the Arswasu could easily restrict and regulate trade coming in from the western half of Kahaipe. Almost no resources flowed between the two halves of the continent, which devastated the villages of Tem, Tam, Kuisayki, and large town of Kojon. In Kahaipe, the only opponents left were the Kaymu and Eraboreans in the far east. Siege of Usoto and northern expansion Twenty years after the ransacking of She, large convoys of Arswasu migrated up north to the area in which present-day Hokiji is constructed. Several ships full of infantry and cavalry were sent to Ui Island; plans were arranged to subjugate the A people. A small-scale, stealth invasion was attempted within the 541st year; however, the invasion failed as the natives tracked the Arswasu's movements from the start and killed every single man, horse, and camel upon contact. Embarrassed, the military commander then angrily launched a much larger invasion; the soldiers had a higher morale this time from their previous loss. The second attempt saw a success. Both the island and the Kaymu greenways were under Arswasu control. Retreating further into the Kaymu mainland, the Arswasu were slowed down by the numerous glaciers within the Kaymu territories and had decided to focus efforts on conquering Usoto. A two-part siege against Usoto occurred on the year of 585; the first part saw the Arswasu invading from both the northwest and southwest directions. The ones from the southwest, by ship, crossed the large channel into the Eraborean deserts, where they eventually made their way into the town of Ashim. Although Usotan forces are deployed in Ashim for fortification, the Arswasu were able to defeat them after a strenuous month of battle. Usoto was set for part two of the siege, with Arswasu forces already deployed to its southwest and northwest. With improved morale, the forces formed a thick circular arrangement filled with infantry, cavalry, and sniper-men. With significant losses in the beginning, the Arswasu were quickly running out of men and resources. By a stroke of luck; however, Usoto was experiencing a slight lack of grain that year which encumbered much of their military. In the 586th year, Usoto finally fell to Arswasu control, and the takeover of Kahaipe was what kickstarted the foundation of the Arswasu Empire to Huayalo. Global Domination Mass-industrialization and slavery Denke Siege of Kage and a new capital Donh' Massacre Invasion of Tan Impacts Social impacts Economic impacts Environmental impacts Ending Trivia * The empire has very similar tones to Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan. Category:Empires